


If You Must Die

by HolyHellHamilton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Charactor Death, Damerux, Damerux angst bois, Gingerpilot, Hurt/Comfort, I cried writing this, M/M, Resistance! Hux, Sad Ending, redeemed! Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHellHamilton/pseuds/HolyHellHamilton
Summary: Armitage knew his love would soon be gone, soon a lifeless body would be in his arms and he knew he was going to sob and beg for his love to come back to him.“It’s okay, baby, I’m not in any pain.” Poe whispered in a shaky voice that matched his trembling body.“If you must die,” Armitage whispered softly into his lover’s hair, soft brown curls he could spend hours stroking with his fingers, “Sweetheart, die knowing that your life was the best part of mine.”(Read the tags before reading the story)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	If You Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this is some sad bullshit

A loud “Ah!” escaped Poe’s lips as a blaster’s deadly bullet shot into his stomach. Armitage jerked his head around at the sound of his voice.

“No!” He screamed before he took out the trooper in the same way he had wounded his lover. Armitage ran and kneeled beside Poe, taking him in his arms and putting his hand over his wound.

Poe let out a soft groan in pain as his partner applied pressure on his wound is a frantic act to stop the bleeding. He placed his hand over Armitage’s. He could already feel he wasn’t going to make it, that if was to bad for his life to be spared. 

With his other hand he wiped the tears from the ginger’s eyes. Armitage was crying, of course he was crying. 

Armitage knew his love would soon be gone, soon a lifeless body would be in his arms and he knew he was going to sob and beg for his love to come back to him. 

“It’s okay, baby, I’m not in any pain.” Poe whispered in a shaky voice that matched his trembling body. Resting his head against the older man’s chest, he allowed Armitage to kiss his forehead and bury his face in his hair. “It’s going to be okay.”

“You’re going to make it out of here.” Armitage said, “you have to.” 

Poe gave a sad smile, “Honey, I’m sorry.” 

Armitage retreated back to his lover’s hair, inhaling his scent, savoring the little time he had left with him. 

Bullshit, this was all bullshit. Poe had been the one to give him a chance. He made him a better person and now he was leaving him. The great love of his life was soon to be gone. 

“If you must die,” Armitage whispered softly into his lover’s hair, soft brown curls he could spend hours stroking with his fingers, “Sweetheart, die knowing that your life is the best part of mine.” 

Poe exhaled. 

Armitage waited for him to take another breath, but it never came.


End file.
